smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nanny Smurf (Hero Stories)
"My dear Anna! It's been 500 years!" '- Grandpa upon re-uniting with her' Anna "Nanny" Smurf is a Smurf character that appears in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Background Information During the time Papa Smurf was a young Smurf and Grandpa Smurf was the Papa Smurf of the village, an unknown wizard used a formula to create a Smurfette to destroy the Smurfs with her charms, she was close to succeeding in the plan, however, that was until she began to melt back into blue clay. Grandpa Smurf saved her life by quickly performing the True Blue Spell on her, transforming her into a beautiful true blue Smurf. Over the course of time as she and Grandpa Smurf got older, Grandpa Smurf had to leave the village in order to go on a 500-year journey. She wanted to go with him, but Grandpa Smurf told her to stay in the village and be the village leader until his son, Jonathan, grew up to become the next Papa Smurf. She didn't listen to him and she left the village to try and find him and she was soon imprisoned in Castle Captor, where she remained for 500 years. She did not reappear until after the 500 years had passed when Grandpa Smurf had sensed Castle Captor's return, after Wild Smurf brought a kite he found in the forest to the Smurf Village, where Grandpa recognized an attached message. Grandpa Smurf and a few other Smurfs barely rescued her from Castle Captor before it disappeared. Following her return to the village, she temporarily stayed with Smurfette until her own house was eventually created. During her brief stay in Smurfette's house, she constantly rearranged the furniture and used her brushes on her pet, Smoogle. It wasn't until she and Smurfette decided to get a very rare house warming plant from the top of Mount Inferno that they began to appreciate each other. Personality Her personality is like that of a grandmother, although she does not like to sit around and see others do what she herself aims to do. Role in the Village Nanny's role in the village is a grandmotherly adviser to the younger Smurfs. Appearance Nanny wears the standard white Smurf hat upon her light gray hair, a pair of granny glasses, a light pink robe, a scarf with a purple brooch at the front and white shoes. Stage Performance(s) For her role as the old hag Queen in the production "Smurfette and the Seven Smurfs", she wears a long black robe with a hood. Voice Actor(s) The desired voice actress would be Susan Blu, who voiced the character in the cartoon show. Another suitable candidate would be Angela Lansbury, who was the voice of Mrs. Potts in the 1991 Disney film Beauty and the Beast. Trivia *Credit goes to Vic George for the coloring image. *Her name of Anna comes from Luke 2:36 - gracious; one who gives. *Her origins in the HERO series reveal that she is chronologically the first Smurfette to appear, not Smurfette herself, it is unknown as to who created her, or how they got their hands on the formula used to create one. *It is confirmed in the series that Papa Smurf knew Nanny from a very young age, due to the fact that his father, Grandpa Smurf, saved her from melting after performing the True Blue Spell on her. *It is confirmed that the reason behind the Smurfs of Hero's generation not knowing who Nanny is, is due to the fact that she was imprisoned inside Castle Captor during the time they were growing up in the Smurf Village. *The reason behind her imprisonment in Castle Captor is different to the cartoon show, in the HERO series, it is due to her leaving the Smurf Village to go after Grandpa Smurf, whereas the cartoon show reveals that she left to get more yarn for her knitting. Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Females Category:Smurfs Category:Elderly characters Category:Smurfettes Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Characters with glasses Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Magically created characters Category:Multiple media universe imports Category:Characters with gray hair